Sayuri Suitaka
|homeplace = Tokyo |type = Sexy |brand = Love Moonrise |colour = |generation = Hitomi generation |favoriginal = Elza Forte |successorname = |media = @SuiYuri |occupation = Idol Student |affiliation = Tōi Tengoku Academy |episode = The Drama of TTA ~An Unexpected Release~}} Sayuri Suitaka (水鷹早百合, Suitaka Sayuri) is a sexy type idol from Tōi Tengoku Academy, who is currently in her third year at high school. She a former Bronze Triplet and Nanami Suitaka's elder sister. She is also the current muse of Love Moonrise. Bio Appearance Sayuri has long blond hair, which she wears usually in low twin tails, and dark blue eyes. She prefers to wear a green top with blue jeans and a ruby necklace that she received for her 15th birthday. Personality Sayuri is more serious than her sister, however, at certain times she has no problem following Nanami and acting child-like as well (but only when they're alone). She likes to help others, however, she dislikes when people act foolishly and irresponsibly. Background As a child Sayuri and her family lived in the country, however, when she turned 12, they moved to a city due to her parents' job change. Quickly Sayuri began to be interested in the idol activities, which she found very enjoyable. She became a Bronze Triplet in AS017, however, she failed to make it to the Silver Twins. As one of the consequences she focuses more on acting now. Relationships TTA Students= *Nanami Suitaka - Sayuri's younger sister, whom she deeply cares about. She is unsure if Nanami's dedication to acting is of her own, or if she is simply trying to follow in her footsteps, which Sayuri would see as not the best way for her sister to take. *Hitomi Oshiro - Sayuri's closest friend at TTA. They temporarily became more distant before the AS018 T.T.A. Contest, but they reform their friendship into even stronger one during the autumn. Sayuri is the one Hitomi can depend on, and she helps her especially when it comes to argumenting (with TTA's headmaster for example). *Hinata Sasaki - Sayuri and Hinata used to be friends during middle school, but once they became Bronze Triplets together with Sayuri, thier relationship bagan to change into fierce rivaly, which burried their former closeness. *Tomoka Hazuki - While originally going agaist each other durint Tengoku no Kaiho AS019, Sayuri became rather close with Tomoka after the latter became a Former Bronze Triplet. *Chēng Sēn Lín - Sayuri didn't use to like the Chinese girl much, but after learning a bit about Sen Lin's motives for her outer personality, she more or less learns to accept her that way. *Yuuki Hirate - While Sayuri and Yuuki aren't closest friends, they get on well with each other. |-|Others= *Isamu Imai - While Sayuri doesn't usually confront the headmaster head on, she is more or less able to guess what kind of claims might persuade him. *Natsuki Yoshida, Ayame Shimizu - Having been working on Kisoku Tadashiku Utsukushiku, Sayuri became closer with the two older students. Idol Activities Sayuri has a powerful voice and is also very good at expressing emotions with it. She is a good dance, and currently she is proving to be amazing actress, being able to act on a command. Sayuri is started to experiment with writing lyrics in AS018. Her first lines to be introduced to the public were the lyrics to the song called Bridge over the Past, which was featured in a musical Sayuri starred in. Sayuri's aura consists of two arches - a green icluding lily flowers and a red one including dahlias. Auditions & Competitions *AS018/10/07 Rainbow Contest 2016 (Became member of Rainbow 7) *AS017/03/22 T.T.A. Contest AS017 (Became ) *AS018/03/25 T.T.A. Contest AS018 (Failed to become ) *AS019/04/20 Glittering Audition (Passed) Songs The list of songs that Sayuri has "adopted" as those she would perform as solos: *Bridge over the Past *Kakusareta Hoseki - Character song Coords This is the list of known coord that Sayuri Suitaka owns. Brandless= ;School Coords *Heavenly Purple Coord (N) |-|Sexy Brands= ;Love Moonrise *Shining Moon Line Coord (N) Discography ;Singles Featured In ;Albums Featured In (REC) behind the song's name implies that it has been re-recorded with a new line-up Trivia *Her favourite colours are green and red, while her favourite flower is dahlia. *Sayuri is currently interested in history and especially in historical drama. *Sayuri together with Nanami are the third siblings' pair to study at TTA. Category:Characters Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:High School Category:Sexy Idols Category:Love Moonrise Category:TTA Category:HSYear3 Category:Idols Category:Bronze Triplets